


Please Come See Me

by FoxFateWrites



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, hurt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Francis gets hurt. Badly.





	Please Come See Me

Please Come See Me

Harmony rushed the Rulos into the dining cart, keeping an eye on the door. Lila had stopped the monorail and had gone searching for Topa and Francis. Rolando kept pacing the room. He should've stopped Francis from going. Lila had warned them, and now they were missing. Arnoldo rushed past them and froze when they looked at him. He looked between the boys and Harmony, he walked past them, holding back a sob. They felt the monorail shift forward at a high-speed. Harmony ran to the control cabin and when she opened the door, she shrieked. One of her kindest friends lay on the floor, bloodied and out cold. Large gashes on his arms and torso. She could still see bits of metal poking out of him. She fell to the ground sobbing. She felt someone pick her up and embrace her, Natalio held her. One hand on Topa's shoulder. Francis laid in Topa's lap, struggling to breath. 

 

Lila led Topa back onto the monorail. Topa had received only mere cuts here and there, but otherwise he was ok. He hated to be thankful it wasn't him on the hospital bed but he couldn't help it. Of all people this happened too, it had to be Francis. Natalio had opted to stay at the hospital while Lila brought Topa back to the monorail to rest. She walked in on the Rulos in the Living room cart. Ricardo was the first to look up at her. 

"Where's Francis? If-If Topa is here, shouldn't Francis be here as well" Ricardo asked. Lila sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. Carlos grabbed for her other hand from his place on the floor. 

"Boys, Francis-Francis is doing very badly and he has to stay at the hospital for awhile until he gets better" Lila managed to say. The doctors were worried and requested no visitors until they knew Francis would keep breathing. 

“Can we go see him?” Rolando asked hesitantly. Lila looked at the blue clad rulo. He stood at the window, looking out at the station. 

“The doctors have requested no visitors until-until we know” Lila said quietly. Carlos shut his eyes and hugged his knees. Rolando bit his lip as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“I don’t understand” Ricardo said, unsure of what was happening. Lila let go of Carlos’ hand and held Ricardo’s with both of her hands. Tears running down her own cheeks. 

“Francis-Francis is on life support right now, Ricardo that means-“ Lila started. 

“Stop, just stop!” Rolando yelled angrily. Ricardo didn’t need to know what that meant. Carlos looked up. 

“He deserves to know Rolando, because he if doesn’t-“ Carlos started as he sat staring at the table. 

“He’s not ready Carlos. He’s fine Ricardo, Francis will be fine” Rolando assured his brother, sitting down next to him. 

“Francis may die, Ricardo” Someone choked from the doorway. Arnoldo stood there. The only way he was able to stay updated on his Francis was by ease dropping on them, and he couldn’t bare to hear the news. Ricardo looked at him suddenly. 

“Dy-Dying? But-But Francis is still very young and he was fine last week. He didn’t get sick. He’s-he’s not old or anything” Ricardo started to tear up. Lila gave Arnoldo the death look. 

“Leave” Lila warned him. 

“Lila please-“ Arnoldo begged. 

“Leave before I call the others and we force you out. Don’t come back and stay the hell away from Francis” Lila told him. Arnoldo nodded and left the room towards the control cabin. Ricardo looked around confused. 

“I still understand, he can’t be dying” Ricardo whispered, finally giving into the tears. He began to sob uncontrollably. Lila hugged him. 

“He’ll pull through boys, Francis always pulls through” Lila whispered. 

 

Lila let the Ricardo and Carlos walk slowly into the hospital room. There on the bed lay Francis hooked up to all sorts of machines, he was covered in bandages. Francis opened his eyes slowly. 

“Lila? Is-is that you” he said quietly, his voice horse. Lila smiled and grabbed the hand that wasn’t hooked up to the different machines and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Yes Francis, it’s me” Lila assured him. He smiled and closed his eyes. Lila patted his shoulder gently. 

“Noo, Francis, you have some other visitors today” Lila told the boy. Francis opened his eyes the best he could and smiled. 

“Ricardo, Carlos” he said happily. 

“Lila, why is Francis acting so strange” Ricardo asked her quietly. 

“Its the medicine he has been taking to keep the pain down, it makes him very tired and very funny, its starting to wear off” Lila assured the orange clad Rulo. Carlos took his hand from Lila. 

“I’m glad to see you ok Francis” Carlos said, relieved to see Francis without that weird contraption down his throat. Harmony had kept watch over him one night and Carlos had asked her to facetime him to see Francis. Harmony had agreed, she didn’t want to have to watch him alone in the state he was in. The doctors had used a machine to help him breathe and it was far from what he wanted to see the cute waiter. He shook the thought away. 

“Its nice to see you too Carlos” Francis said, a little more like himself. Ricardo looked at Rulo Ricardito and held him out for Francis. 

“I thought you might like Ricardito, he’ll make sure your safe at night!” Ricardo told Francis, setting the bear underneath Francis arm. Francis smiled, he knew what Ricardito meant to Ricardo. 

“Thank you Ricardo, I’m sure he’ll take good care of me” Francis assured the boy. 

“We got you some other things, cards and flowers and some sweets” Carlos explained, pointing at the basket across the room. Francis tried to shift but yelped and returned to his position on the bed. 

“Does it hurt a lot” Ricardo asked. Francis nodded and took deep breaths. 

“Mainly the open wounds, I had to get a lot of stitches, see” Francis said, moving the arm with the different tubes poking into him slight for Ricardo to see the main gash on that arm that had to be stitched up. 

“You’ll have some pretty cool scars when this is all over with” Ricardo laughed, thinking about an action movie version of Francis. Francis forced a smile and yawned. He felt the dull ache from the IV in his arms and the wounds all over himself. His medicine was definitely wearing off. 

“L-Lila, can you get the nurse. The ache is coming back” Francis asked. Lila patted him on the shoulder and left the room. 

“Wheres Rolando, I-I would think he wanted to see me” Francis asked his brothers. Carlos looked away and Ricardo sat down in the chair next to his bed. 

“Rolando said he didn’t want to see you like this” Ricardo said, looking at the bandages wrapped around Francis head. Francis frowned. 

“He-he didn’t” Francis asked sadly. Carlos squeezed his hand. 

“He hasn’t been taking it well” Carlos explained. Francis nodded. Of course he wouldn’t want to come see him, what with his hideous gashes and soon to be scars. Lila came back in with a nurse. 

“Come on boys, we have to go. You can see Francis again tomorrow but he needs to rest. I’ll be back later Francis” Lila assured the waiter as the nurse smiled at him. Ricardo and Carlos waved as the left. 

Rolando watched his brothers walk back to the monorail. He had refused to see Francis again for the 5th time since Ricardo and Carlos had started to go visit him. It was hard even just think about Francis on that bed. He had almost lost Francis and it was still shaky about his recovery. Carlos and Ricardo walked into their bedroom to see Rolando reading on his bed. 

“You should’ve gone with us today Rolando. We had lunch with Francis and it wasn’t very good to be honest. Hospital food is really yucky so Lila took us out to eat while Topa stayed with Francis. Ricardito has been doing a really good job at looking after Francis, Harmony said Ricardito has been protecting Francis from bad dreams and thats really good because he hasn’t tried to take the tubes out of his arm since Ricardito was with him” Ricardo explained. He continued to talk about random things in the hospital and what they did after or before. Carlos gave Rolando a look. 

“Ricardo, I think Natalio said he needed your help with something” Carlos lied. Ricardo perked up and ran out of the room. 

“You need to go see him, Rolando” Carlos told his brother. Rolando avoided eye contact. 

“A-and I will-“ Rolando started. 

“No, Rolando. If you want to stay in a relationship with Francis, you need to go see him now, Rolando. He needs you. He hasn’t been doin to well if you havent heard and he has convinced himself that you have given up on him. Do you know how many times the nurses have had to sedate him because he has been trying to rip his IV and other stuff out? Too many Rolando! We’ve had to consistently lie to Ricardo so that he keeps a smile on his face because at this point this is the only thing keeping Francis going because YOU WON’T GROW UP!” Carlos yelled at his brother. He had never heard Carlos yell like this. Rolando choked down a sob. 

“He’s really trying to do that” Rolando asked quietly. 

“Rolando, the nurses can’t get him to eat or even drink. They have to put his medicine in his IV because he refuses to take the actual medicine instead. Rolando, he needs right now, and if you don’t help him. You’ll be doing the same amount of damage as Arnoldo did” Carlos told him. That hit him hard. Rolando got up and went to the control cabin. Lila looked at him. 

“I need to see Francis” He said. 

Rolando poked his head into the room. Francis laid there, sound asleep. 

“Francis?” He asked quietly. Lila and Topa stood outside the room, letting the two have their privacy. Rolando held back a sob at the sight of Francis. 

“Francis, I’m so sorry” Rolando cried as he knelt by the bed, grabbing the boys hand. Francis opened his eyes and smiled. He hadn’t smiled that genuinely since Carlos and Ricardo came for the first time. 

“Ro-Rolando” Francis managed to say. Rolando looked up and sighed in relief. He kissed Francis carefully. 

“Francis, I’m so sorry I haven’t been here, I was just so scared that I would lose you-“ Rolando started saying frantically. Francis laughed and then coughed. His throat was dry. 

“You sound like Ricardo” Francis told him. Rolando wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“I’ll ignore the fact you just compared me to my brother” Rolando laughed. Francis smiled. 

“Your here now, thats all that matters” Francis mumbled as he fell back asleep. Rolando nuzzled his hand against his cheek. 

“Things are gonna get better Francis. I promise I won’t leave your side until they do” he whispered. Lila smiled at the sight, Rolando and Francis were truly in love. 

“You said that boy is gonna keep Francis from not cooperating?” A man beside her said. 

“Yes, Doctor, that boy will make sure Francis gets better no matter what it takes” Topa said to him. Rolando kissed Francis cheek and held his hand gently. 


End file.
